


sunburn

by Lavendelshampoo



Series: #thirstovertendou [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/pseuds/Lavendelshampoo
Summary: It takes Satori 6 hours of their first vacation to get the worst sunburn of his life. Fortunately, his boyfriend knows exactly how to ease the pain.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: #thirstovertendou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842601
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136
Collections: Thirst Over Tendou 2020





	sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> And here I was thinking I would never write smut. Apparently #thirstovertendou is all it takes.  
> I am dying from embarrassment. Prompt was "comfort" and somehow it turned into this.

They spend their first vacation together as a couple at the beach. It’s a last-minute offer that’s just too good to miss out on plus, as Satori puts it, beach vacation means they will see a lot of each other in minimal clothing.

The hotel, although low-priced and rather outmoded, turns out to be quite nice. Their room is not exactly offering ocean view like it said in the description, unless you count in the small glimpse showing between some high-rise buildings, but it’s only a short walk to the sea and the beach is not too crowded.

It takes Satori six hours to get the worst sunburn of his life.

He should have known it would happen, when he decided to take a nap while Wakatoshi was running or swimming or doing whatever decidedly too exhausting activity he needed to do after being on the plane and missing his morning run, as they’d had to leave early.

„Toshiii~…“, he whines, voice muffled by the pillow he’s currently pressing his face into. „It hurts!“ He’s lying face down on their bed, all clothing discarded save for his neon purple briefs - even so his back looks even brighter, blazing red.

Wakatoshi doesn’t say anything, but the deep breath he draws is enough to convey _I told you to put on more sunscreen._ And he did, even offered to help him with it. However, as much as Satori loves his hands on him, he hates the sticky feeling of sunscreen, especially at the beach. The sand sticks to it and it makes him feel like a breaded cutlet.

In hindsight, he would have preferred to be a breaded cutlet.

He wallows quietly in pain and self-pity until he feels Wakatoshi’s weight on the mattress and hears a soft click. Curiously, he raises his head, but the movement pulls on the irritated skin between his shoulder blades, so he drops back down again with a pained sigh.

„Don’t jump“, Wakatoshi tells him, right before something cool and wet hits his shoulders. Satori lets out a surprised yelp and wriggles deeper into the pillows but stills when boyfriend places his hands on his shoulders. Usually his hands are warm, yet right now they feel pleasantly cool. Nevertheless, the touch is slightly uncomfortable on his sore skin, but he decides it’s not too bad when Wakatoshi gently spreads the cool lotion with slow, deliberate motions and only stops to put on more.

The lotion cools him down, eases the burning and when the air conditioning springs to life, the gentle breeze feeling heavenly on his skin. Goose bumps rise on his neck and he feels himself relaxing more and more into his boyfriend’s caring touch.

„Thank you, Toshi“, he mumbles and moves his head to the side, eyes closed. The faint smell of mint and aloe vera fills the room and he breathes deeply.

„Make sure to wear a shirt tomorrow“, Wakatoshi tells him, practical as always and works his way down his back, gently massaging the lotion in and Satori hums in agreement.

„I’m sorry for making you miss out on my naked glory“, he answers dolefully yet slightly teasing and grins a little when he hears Wakatoshi chuckle quietly. Suddenly, a cool draft of air hits his skin between his shoulder blades, still moist from the lotion, and makes him shiver. Wakatoshi chuckles again, almost inaudibly, and continues to rub small soothing circles into his lower back, as if nothing ever happened.

„W-what?“ Satori gawks at him incredulously from below tousled red strands, but Wakatoshi doesn’t react. Instead, he bows down once more and blows on his skin again, softly, just above the waistband of his briefs.

Satori swallows hard as a pleasant shiver runs down his spine and tries to ignore the hot feeling pooling in his groin. He’s always up for it, but right now might not be the perfect occasion, the way his back and shoulders are still hurting, and his head feels hot. He closes his eyes again, for watching his half-naked boyfriend is not making this any easier. It’s rare for Wakatoshi to start anything anyways and it’s enough, at the moment, that he’s taking good care of him.

A content sigh escapes him when Wakatoshi drags his big hands up his back and then down his sides, still pleasantly cool on his overheated skin and he squirms slightly, because it tickles when he reaches his hips. Then his thumbs suddenly reach under the waistband of his shorts, peeling the fabric away from his skin and he draws a sharp breath.

Wakatoshi pauses his movements for a moment. He can sense the inquiring look he’s giving him and relaxes again to assure him of his consent. Or tries to but doesn’t quite manage when Wakatoshi picks up his ministrations again, hands dropping lower, massaging his ass. _Is this really happening?,_ he thinks. It’s too unexpected. And way too good.

„Mmh, ‘toshi… Am I delirious?“, he asks and presses his face into the pillows to stifle a low groan when Wakatoshi slips one well lotioned finger in between his cheeks and rubs at his opening, flush spreading all over his already burning body. He moves his hips slightly, but comes to a halt again immediately, as the friction from the sheets is getting him even more worked up. Then Wakatoshi’s hand is gone, only for a short moment, and he hears him rummaging around. Before he manages to speak up, his fingers are back, coated in lube or more lotion. It’s not like he cares when he spreads his cheeks gently and prods at his entrance.

He lets out a shaky exhale and arches into the touch, whines impatiently when Wakatoshi dips his finger in only slightly, teasing. It feels like punishment for being so careless at the beach and he loves it, loves this side of Wakatoshi that he rarely catches a glimpse of.

His whole body feels hot and he whispers a soft _oh fuck_ into the pillows when Wakatoshi presses his finger in deeper, curls it, patiently coaxing him open. Taking his time, he adds another one before finally grazing his prostate and Satori bites on his bottom lip to keep some semblance of self-restraint. White-hot pleasure crawls up his spine and makes his head feel dizzy. The weight shifts on the mattress and Wakatoshi presses wet open-mouthed kisses to the sore skin along his spine, anchoring him, while he keeps pumping his fingers slowly.

He can feel himself getting close embarrassingly fast and moans shamelessly when Wakatoshi sneaks one hand around and under him to finally grab his cock for slow and steady strokes. Satori bucks his hips into the touch, clamping down on Wakatoshi’s fingers at the same time, unable to conjure up a single coherent thought, completely lost in the varied sensations. His awareness is shutting down fast on the hot, tingling pressure in his abdomen. „Toshi“, he groans, hoarse, and his mind goes blank for a moment. It takes only a few more strokes for him to spill into the sheets.

He is not sure how much time passes before he comes down from his high and finds the strength to lift his head, gulping down cool air. His body still feels on fire, but in the most pleasant way and the air in their room feels chilly on his damp skin, covered in a thin layer of lotion and sweat. Wakatoshi presses another soft kiss to his shoulder, his neck and then his cheek before he gets up. A cool bottle of water is placed next to the bed and Satori manages a belated hum of acknowledgement, when Wakatoshi tells him, that he will take a quick shower.

His eyes follow his boyfriend lazily and a content smile settles on his lips when the bathroom door stays open. He shuffles around a little to get the perfect angle for watching the shower. A dull ache is still tingling under his skin but maybe, he supposes, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, critique and kudos are always much appreciated. <3  
> Or talk to me on twitter @lavendelshampoo


End file.
